La alianza
by Tsuki Daiyamondo
Summary: Se conocen en midlane. Sus poderes son devastadores. A penas se dan cuenta de eso, saben lo que deben hacer. Jonia arderá. ¿Sus corazones también?
1. Chapter 1

Cerró los ojos mientras canalizaba la teletransportación. Esquivó una esfera, y con una sombra se colocó detrás de ella. Esquivó otra esfera, sin poder hacerle el daño que tenía pensado. _Buenos reflejos. _De uno de los arbustos sintió movimiento. Ella preparo dos esferas. El embistió un combo contra ella, y cuando la lanza cortó el aire, él ulteó. En el tiempo que le restaba, ella ulteó, y luego lo dispersó. Sombras, cambios, shurikens, fuego. Los tres murieron. _Gran habilidad._ Nidalee se llevó un asesinato. Zed un doble.

El nexo azul cayó. Pero no fue una derrota. Él la vio retirarse de la grieta, y se dio cuenta del gran poder que poseía. Ella le dirigió una mirada divertida, jactándose de su victoria; observándolo, imaginando su poder desatado junto con el del ejército oscuro que él podría brindarle.

La conglomeración de campeones era insoportable, los pequeños yordles se escabullían entre sus pies, sentía las miradas de un gran grupo de ninjas clavadas en su espalda. Syndra bufó molesta mientras esperaba su turno para pasar por el portar que la llevaría de la Liga a su hogar. Había tenido un día asqueroso en la cicatriz y en el abismo. Pero nada, NADA se comparaba a su última batalla en la grieta. Bufó aún más fuerte y creo una esfera que, a mala suerte, no hizo daño a la yordle que pasaba delante de ella correteando.

– ¡Hey! Ten más cuidado, anciana. – La yordle que hubiera sido decapitada si esa esfera la hubiera tocado fuera de la Liga, le gritó enojada. Las esferas de la espalda de Syndra comenzaron a temblar, mientras la magia que corría por sus venias incrementaba su pulso.

– Tu, pequeña yordle asquerosa, ten más respeto. No puedes tratar a alguien tan poderoso como la soberana oscura como un igual de tu inservible y repugnante especie. – La voz sombría y opacada por la máscara de Zed hizo palidecer a Tristana. Si bien sabía que él no podría hacerle nada dentro de los campos de la justicia, no quería sufrir dolor extra si llegaba a enfrentarse a él en una contienda; o peor, no necesitaba enfadarlo con el riesgo de que él la siguiera fuera de la Liga.

– Mis disculpas, Maestro de las Sombras. – Tristana gruñó entre dientes y se retiró sin dirigirle la vista ni a Syndra, ni a Zed. Él, la dejó marchar, había conseguido una excusa para acercarse a la Soberana Oscura, más rápido y fácil de lo que esperaba. La asquerosidad de los yordles, habían sido útiles en algo.

– Podía hacerme cargo del moretón de tierra yo sola – Le dijo Syndra, con la despectividad más real que logró articular – Sin embargo, gracias por lo de "poderosa", maestro de las sombras.

Zed se inclinó en una reverencia sutil, y Syndra sonrío con suficiencia. Si, definitivamente había hecho una buena elección. – Ha sido un placer. Y dígame Zed, por favor. – Finalizó él, para comenzar su plan.

– Syndra, para ti. – La soberana oscura volteo toda su figura hacia él, dejando de flotar para encontrarse a su altura. Sin embargo, torció el gesto al verse más baja que su acompañante – Un gran desempeño el tuyo hoy con tu doble el midlane, y felicidades por tu pentakill, lástima por la derrota. – Sonrió divertida – Aunque la próxima vez, preferiría observar tus habilidades sin ser asesinada por ellas. – Sentenció, divertida pero con una sonrisa sarcástica y la voz desdeñosa. A la vez, recordó su segunda visita a la grieta ese día y su pálido rostro se coloreo en ira.

– Lo agradezco, y mis más sinceras disculpas, sé que mi ultimate puede ser bastante dolorosa. – Zed, se mantuvo serio y respetuoso, y aun así, la conversación fluyó fácilmente. - ¿Debería preguntar, por qué ese obvio desdén en tu rostro? – Zed continuo, observándola con detenimiento.

– A pesar de que mi batalla contra ti fue bastante gratificante, luego de vencer, me volvieron a invocar para ocupar el carril de SUPPORT – Exclamó con todo el odio que podía expresar. – ¿Te imaginas? YO, como soporte. Todo mi poder concentrado en cuidar y salvar de morir a un estúpido y ególatra que no sabía siquiera asesinar decentemente a un súbdito. Y controlada, además, por un invocador que no sabía aprovechar el poder de mi definitiva. Un completo desastre. – Las venas de su cuello resaltaron, y conjuro una esfera que impacto con el suelo mientras volvía a levitar.

Zed negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba a recoger la esfera. – Un desperdicio enorme de poder, sin duda. – Syandra sonrió satisfecha. Zed le tendió la esfera y ésta comenzó a levitar alrededor de ella. El maestro de las sombras observó la poca cantidad de campeones que todavía se encontraban en los portales, Gragas intentando convencer a Yasuo de salir de copas, yordles (por suerte, menos de la mitad) sentados en un rincón charlando alegremente. Garen caminando de un lugar a otro mientras Katarina y Talon discutían sobre que cuchillo era mejor. Y Swain, como siempre, desde un rincón, observándolo todo. Volvió a posar su mirada sobre Syndra. La soberana le sonrió de medio lado y fue suficiente para que el entendiera que ya bastaba de palabrería y cumplidos.

– Por favor. – Zed se colocó de medio lado, dándole espacio a Syndra para que pasase y extendió su brazo para invitarla al portal. – Las damas primero. – Syndra sonrió con su ego más alto que su corona.

– Ha sido un placer mantener esta charla tan jovial, maestro de la sombras – Zed, bajo su máscara, sonrió con suficiencia. – No demasiado lejos de Ionia, en los alrededores de un bosque. No te será muy difícil encontrarme. Es decir ¿Cuántas islas flotantes pueden haber? – Syndra rió y antes de pasar por el portal que la llevaría a su destino, giró su cabeza y con la voz más divertida que hacía años no entonaba se despidió – Nos vemos, Maestro de las sombras. Te estaré esperando. – Y con un guiño de su ojo derecho, atravesó el portal.

Él la miró retirarse de esa forma tan elegante que la caracterizaba, y se preguntó si ella se vería así ilustre entre sombras, esferas, sudor, sangre y shurikens.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los rewievs acá y en wattpad 3 Lamento las demoras, pero soy una pajera. El capítulo 3 ya está listo, en cuanto comience a escribir el 4 lo subiré. Asi son mis mecánicas.

De nuevo, muchas gracias, y perdonen los errores de corrección que tuvo el cap anterior ;-;

La oscuridad absoluta es el aire que respira. Meditaba, con su parsimoniosa respiración chocando contra la máscara. Los incesantes golpes para llamar su atención eran ignorados. Era su momento de meditación al día, en cuanto terminara, arrancaría la cabeza del súbdito que estuviera intentando perturbarlo.

– Maestro, soy Kaoru – Le había facilitado su tarea de búsqueda, le haría la muerte un poco, solo un poco, menos dolorosa – Maestro. La encontramos. – Su meditación y el asesinato de su súbdito podrían esperar. Con una sombra salió de la habitación, y se posicionó detrás de su alumno.

– Tráeme un equipo de expedición, salimos ahora. – Sentenció y se retiró.

Zed se encontraba admirando la isla flotante dónde habitaba Syndra. La magia que debía ella poseer para poder mantener, incluso dormida, tanta magnitud en el aire. Aunque la pregunta importante era ¿Cómo subir?

– Extiende tu brazo. – Zed le indicó a uno de sus alumnos y le arrancó un pedazo de la tela blanca de su ropa. Ató el trozo de tela a uno de sus kunais y lo lanzó por sobre la fortaleza de la soberana. Se sentó en suelo a meditar hasta esperar alguna señal, que cayó al instante, como forma de esfera. Zed se levantó para acercarse a ella y mirar hacia la fortaleza nuevamente. ¿Qué esperaba ella que el hiciera? Meditó que podría hacer durante unos segundos sin encontrar una respuesta clara y la esfera se elevó sobre él y volvió a colocarse a sus pies. Él la miró dubitativo, pero no tenía nada que perder. Subió sus pies sobre la esfera y ésta se elevó con él encima hasta llegar al jardín de la fortaleza que ocupaba Syndra.

El maestro de las sombras siguió a la hechicera hacia el interior de su hogar. Tuvo cuidado en no pisar ninguno de los muchos libros que se encontraban distribuidos en desorden por el piso. Syndra se acomodó en su sofá.

– Una muestra de gratitud – Dijo Zed tendiéndole un libro – De mi biblioteca privada. Es posible que seas la persona más inteligente del planeta con todo lo que has leído, pero nunca viene mal un conocimiento extra, además, de que debes estar harta de los mismos libros siempre. – Syndra sonrió.

– Gracias, pero basta de formalidades. – Contestó seria – Lo que buscas es una alianza. ¿No es así?

– Sí, la academia de – Comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Syndra indicándole en un gesto que se detenga.

– Quítate la máscara – Ordenó ella – no escuchare tus demandas con ella puesta – Sentenció.

– ¿Por qué? – Inquirió Zed levantando una ceja sin que ella pudiera verlo.

– Es una muestra de confianza. – Él la miró por unos minutos en silencio, sopesando.

– No. – Respondió finalmente.

Syndra, con su magia abrió la puerta detrás del maestro de las sombras.

– Entonces puedes retirarte. – ¿Sería tan reacio a mostrar su rostro? Internamente ella no quería que él se fuera, pero era curiosa y a la vez desconfiada, pero no mostraría debilidad. ¿Sería capaz de seguirlo si él se fuera?

Zed se sentó frente a Syndra, y con la lentitud de un niño que no quiere irse a la cama y quiere alargar el momento lo más posible se quitó la máscara con la más parsimoniosa calma.

–La paz no será eterna, la academia de guerra caerá algún día, y la guerra comenzará. Jonia nos cazará, a ti y a mí, y todos mis discípulos. Puedo hacerle frente con mi ejército, pero no será una victoria asegurada, podría incluso decir, que podríamos caer derrotados. Pero, juntos, tu y yo, podemos estar preparados para derrotar a Jonia cuando ese día caiga. Tu presencia le dará más seguridad a mis discípulos, y atraerá nuevos. Podríamos no solo entrenarlos en el arte de las sombras, ni no también, con tus conocimientos, en la poderosa hechicería. Y cuando la guerra estalle, Jonia caerá a nuestros pies. – Zed con su máscara en sus manos aun, esperó una respuesta por parte de la soberana.

– Zed… – Los ojos de Syndra se cristalizaron. No escuchó ni una palabra de lo que él le dijo. Alzó su mano para tocar su rostro y él se alejó. Levantandose de su asiento comenzó a ponerse su máscara.

– Acepto. –Contestó Syndra – Lo que sea, acepto. Pero por favor, retírate Zed. – Nuevamente, con su magia abrió la puerta, y comenzó a flotar, pero no pudo ocultar su temblor.

Zed la tomó de la mano y la llevo al jardín, obligándola a mirar hacia el oeste.

– Entre esas dos montañas, hay un rio, detrás de ese rio, hay una caverna, dentro, está la orden de las sombras. Serás bien recibida cuando lo necesites. Zed hizo una reverencia, y se marchó saltando fuera de la fortaleza.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que su magia la mantuvo flotando, pero su voluntad se quebró y cayó al suelo, comenzando a llorar. Había sido una artimaña sucia, obligarlo a quitarse su máscara solo por su curiosidad. Syndra sintió el dolor en su rostro al ver la cicatriz de Zed, y jamás las palabras podrían pedir el perdón suficiente, ni explicar la culpa que sentía.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: No sé si estoy loca. Pero cuando escribo, siento que la historia tiene un ritmo lento y preciso. Cuando leo lo que escribí, lo siento igual. Cuando lo termino de corregir, también. Cuando lo publico, siento que es totalmente horrible y apresurado ;-; killmeplz.

Me estoy esforzando por no cambiar demasiado las personalidades, se me desvía mucho y s eme vuelven muy melosos por mi propia búsqueda de escribir romántico, pero trato de corregirlo lo mejor posible. Aun así, todas las correcciones son bien recibidas (Los halagos también, gracias)

Pero mi orgullo es que mi historia guste. Así que sin más preámbulo –aunque no creo que nadie lo haya esperado con mucho apego – dejo el capítulo 3, el 4to está en corrección y el 5to también, gracias a una poderosa noche de insomnio. Mientras el 6to está en el horno… COMO LA TORTA D:

* * *

Shurikens se lanzaron hacia ella, con sus esferas las rechazó. Ninjas ¿cómo fue que no se le ocurrió que el lugar estaría lleno de trampas? Enfurruñada, la soberana oscura, se sentó sobre una de sus esferas a esperar, mientras otra destruía lo que encontrara a su alrededor. Con eso llamaría la atención de algún súbdito para que la escoltara.

No se hizo esperar, un ninja temeroso la observaba pretendiendo estar oculto.

– Llévame con el maestro de las sombras. Me está esperando. – Syndra ordenó con porte de reina. El ninja desapareció. Inútiles, ya hablaría con Zed de la escoria repugnante que tenía como súbditos.

* * *

Syndra frunció el ceño, el olor ácido del sudor mezclado con la sangre le molestaba. Sus escoltas tenían el mismo hedor asqueroso. También le hablaría a Zed de la higiene de sus súbditos.

* * *

La guiaron por otra de las incontables puertas y entrando a uno de los jardines logró distinguirlo. Sobre uno de los tejados observando y dirigiendo a todos los ninjas en un acompasado entrenamiento.

Se veía tan altivo, impresionante, tan poderoso. Syndra se quedó embelesada con esa imagen, solo observando la superioridad con la que estaba impregnado el maestro de las sombras.

El sonido del movimiento cesó de repente con un seco golpe al suelo parte de los ninjas y la voz de Zed se alzó poderosa en el silencio.

– Hoy, nos honramos con la presencia de una poderosa aliada, la Soberana Oscura está ahora entre nosotros. Como ocasión especial y demostrando nuestra gratitud y respeto, celebraremos un banquete en su honor. – Zed con su brazo guió a sus filas hacia Syndra – Muestren su respeto. – Ordenó y todos los ninjas presentes se reverenciaron frente a la hechicera.

Su corazón se desbocó, tardando en salir de su estupor.

Fue guiada por más ninjas hasta un salón donde solo había seis largas mesas distribuidas paralelamente y en la parte trasera y más alta, un victorioso trono con Zed sentado en él.  
Con un gesto de la mano de su líder los ninjas se retiraron.

– Cada día te vuelves más interesante. ¿Un banquete en mi honor Zed? Realmente no me lo esperaba. – Syndra río.

– Lo sé, lo advertí al ver tu rostro rojo y tu expresión totalmente descolocada. – el rostro de Syndra se coloreo nuevamente. – También imaginé, que jamás te trataron debidamente. – La hechicera enarcó una ceja para luego sonreír con suficiencia. A este paso lo único que lograría Zed era acrecentar aun más su ego. – El banquete comenzará en una hora, ¿Te gustaría conocer la biblioteca? –

Los ojos de Syndra se iluminaron, podría decirse, con alegría y su magia la hizo elevarse más alto de lo normal.

* * *

La biblioteca de la orden de las sombras no podía ser comparada con nada de lo que pudo ver en su vida. Era casi – o quizás más – del tamaño de su fortaleza, los estantes a reventar de libros que jamás vio en su vida debían medir diez metros de alto, mínimo. Zed se sentó en una de las mesas observando a una emocionada Syndra que flotaba hacia todos lados con los brazos llenos de libros ¿Su poderosa aliada a la que Jonia tanto temía era ella? Parecía una niña inocente en su primer visita a la chocolatería.

Un ninja se precipitó nervioso hacia Zed.

– El banquete está por comenzar, maestro. – Hiso una reverencia al retirarse. Ahora le tocaba a él sacar a la soberana de su ensoñación.

– Su alteza – La llamó, burlesco – La cena está servida. – Syndra hizo un puchero y Zed suspiró – Puedes llevarte todos los libros si así lo deseas, o puedes venir cuando quieras a leerlos. Personalmente, prefiero la segunda opción, puedo decir, que disfruto un poco de tu compañía. – Si bien Zed era considerado malvado y cruel, ella no lo sentía así, era realmente caballeroso cuando se lo proponía. Syndra abandonó la biblioteca sonriente y acompañada por Zed, se encaminó al salón.

Las mesas se encontraban llenas de manjares y ninjas sudorosos y apestosos. Zed se sentó en el mismo trono en que ella lo vio al entrar y le indicó que se sentara en uno nuevo junto a él.

El maestro de las sombras levantó su copa en gesto de brindis y el banquete comenzó. Cuando ya nadie estaba atento a ellos Zed se levantó de su asiento y le tendió su mano a Syndra, indicándole que lo acompañe.

Llegaron a uno de los cuantos jardines, el maestro de las sombras la invitó nuevamente a sentarse en una mesa previamente preparada.

– No pensabas que iba a dejarte sin comer, o hacerte cenar en ese nido de cerdos sin modales. ¿O sí? – Syndra sonrió con suficiencia. Definitivamente hizo una buena elección.

– ¿Sabes Zed? Podrán pensar que eres malvado, cruel, un asesino morboso y demás cosas horribles sobre ti, pero realmente sabes tratar a las mujeres. – Sin quererlo, ambos rieron – y ¿No se quitará la máscara para cenar, señor? – La hechicera lo miró divertida, pero desafiante.

Zed se quitó la máscara nuevamente con parsimonia, dejándola a un lado de la mesa. Al ver su rostro Syndra volvió a sentir una puntada de culpa en ella.

Y brindaron como si fueran amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

caca


	4. Chapter 4

N/A:

No se dan una idea de como estoy de agradecida con los rewies y los follows *-* LOS QUIERO TANTO 3

Se preguntaran muchos de ustedes, seguramente, porque ese final épico con el "Caca" Es que me faltaba una palabra para lograr las 1000 palabras exactas y bueno 3 caquita 3

No les puedo explicar lo feliz que me hace que les guste y que realmente esten disfrutando leerlo como yo al escribirlo 3 Mil gracias 3 Y caquita para todos(?)

* * *

Las visitas recurrentes de Zed a la isla de la soberana oscura se vuelven recurrentes, pero no tanto como las de Syndra a la orden de las sombras.

* * *

– Tu libro de la semana – Zed se sentó en la mesa mientras le daba el decimo sexto libro que Syndra le pidió prestado. – A este paso leerás mi biblioteca entera antes de que termine el año.

– Ajam. – Syndra tomó el libro sin siquiera mirarlo y bebió su té – ¿Ya te vas? – Zed la miró intrigado. Había venido a su isla en cuanto volvió de la Liga, no la había visto en los portales. _Mujeres_ ¿qué le pasaba a Syndra? Durante su encuentro en la Grieta no estaba comportándose... Oh, claro.

– Es posible Syndra… ¿que todavía estés enfadada conmigo porque te gané – nuevamente – la línea en la Grieta? – La miró inquisitivo, y se dio cuenta de que su pensamiento era acertado cuanto las esferas comenzaron a temblar.

– SI MI INVOCADOR HUBIERA TENIDO MANOS EL PENTAKILL HUBIERA SIDO MIO, ZED. LA PRÓXIMA SERÁ DIFERENTE. EXIJO UNA REVANCHA. – Syndra enfureció golpeando la mesa. _MUJERES._

La hechicera volvió a tomar asiento más calmada pero con su cara aun demostrando que estaba totalmente ofendida. Zed suspiró ¿Quién le mandó a ser aliado con la persona más alterable de toda Runaterra?

– Estoy seguro que en un 1vs1, valiéndonos de nosotros mismos, ganarías indudablemente Syndra. – Ella lo miro de reojo con cara de cachorro abandonado.

– ¿De verdad lo crees?

– Por supuesto que sí, eres realmente poderosa. – Syndra sonrió feliz.

– Aun así, te prometo que me vengaré – Zed suspiró. Realmente, necesitaba un libro sobre las mujeres. ¿Quién las entiende?

El silencio entre ellos duró unos segundos hasta que Syndra, sin ya estar ofendida, lo rompió.

– ¿No vas a beber el té? – Intentó sonar desinteresada, pero era fácil leerla. Ya le enseñaría a no dejarse leer tan fácilmente. Miró la taza delante de él, sí, no le vendría mal beber un poco y relajarse, pero. – Quítate la máscara. – Ordenó Syndra.

– No. – Respondió. – Te agradezco, pero no deseo tomar té.

– Quítate la máscara. –

– No. – Cruzaron sus miradas como rayos. Si cayera un alfiler se escucharía como una bomba atómica. Si alguien tuviera un chuchillo, podría cortar la tensión del ambiente. Desafiantes se mantuvieron como estatuas mirándose el uno al otro. – Tu rostro se oscurece cuando me quito mi máscara Syndra, como si te doliera a ti _mi _cicatriz. Sufres cada vez que me ordenas que me la quite. ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te vuelve tan insistente en tu afán de verme sin la máscara? – Syndra al verse descubierta bajó la cabeza. ¿Se estaba rindiendo? La mirada de Zed bajo la máscara se ablandó. Él tomó su mano por sobre la mesa. Ella esbozó una sonrisa leve aun con la cabeza gacha.

El maestro de las sombras, aun sin soltar su mano se levantó de la mesa.

– Es hora de irme Syndra. Ha sido un placer verte hoy. Espero mañana puedas hacerte un merecido pentakill. – Él bajo su máscara sonrió suavemente. Ella levantó la cabeza. No quería que se fuera. Aun era temprano, el sol todavía no había siquiera descendido un poco desde que llegó. Lo miró suplicante y el soltó sus manos.

Syndra se levantó de su asiento con la viva imagen de la tristeza en su rostro.

– Quítate la máscara Zed. – Syndra se plató delante de él. Iba a refutarla, pero no aceptaría un no por respuesta. – Hazlo.

Dudó, dudó por unos segundos_. Él no dudaba_. Se la quitó con la parsimonia que lo caracterizaba, pero estaba totalmente reacio a hacerlo. El rostro de Syndra palideció, los ojos de ella brillaron reflejándole las cicatrices que desfiguraban su rostro. El dolor se apoderó de la cara de la hechicera. Zed apretó su mandíbula, Syndra era una masoquista, y él lo era más por cumplir sus caprichos.

Los ojos de Syndra se inundaron pero no dejó que nada los abandonaran. Alzó sus manos pidiéndole permiso con sus ojos acuosos. Zed cerró los propios en señal de aceptación. Y ella acaricio el rostro contrario con sufrimiento, leyéndolo con sus manos como a un mapa tallado en piedra. La mayor parte de su rostro no tenía sensibilidad, y aun así podía sentir la calidez de sus manos. Ella estaba por llorar, él lo sabía, pero no sabía que hacer en esos casos. Los ninjas no tenían esas clases de reacciones, se suponía que no debían sentir. No estaba preparado para afrontar ese tipo de cosas.

Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Atrajo a Syndra hacia él. No era un abrazo, era algo parecido. Ella se apoyó en su pecho, el frio metal de su armadura contrastó con sus lágrimas cálidas. Zed acarició los cabellos albinos de ella con la mayor delicadeza que un ninja destructivo como él podía articular.

– Gracias Syndra – Su voz fue un susurro aplastado por su garganta.

Ella limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y una sonrisa suave iluminó su rostro. Y se quedaron en esa posición por un largo tiempo. Entonces Syndra se dio cuenta que Zed no tenía el olor ácido y repugnante a sudor y sangre. Tenía olor a ascendencia. A supremacía. A fuerza. Tenía olor a todo lo poderoso. Tenía olor a Zed, y definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a ese olor.

* * *

N/A: No sé ustedes, pero yo soy un flan y lloré como una estúpida escribiendo el final de esta repugnante cosa. Me maldigo a mi misma. Deshonor a mi vaca.

Sus reviews son apreciados más que nada en el mundo 3 A más reviews, más rápido avanzara la historia(?) bueno no, la escritora es vaga, asi que no. Pero dejen reviews igual(?)


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Soy extremadamente ansiosa, quería hacerme más del rogar y no resistí, tengo que subirlo *-* Estoy muy feliz de como me está quedando excepto por una razón EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VOY A TENER QUE ESCRIBIR UNA CARTA A RIOT Y TODOS LOS FANS DE ZED PORQUE, LA PUTA MADRE, ME QUEDÓ DEMASIADO PASIVO, MIL PERDONES. PARA MI ES UN MACHO PECHO PELUDO PERO NO PUDE EVITARLO.

También recordemos que Syndra me quedó mega tsundere, pero no importa, yo creo que ella es así. ¿Ustedes están esperando algo de cariño y besitos y amor? Bueno, en el ca tendrán algo parecido. Pero por ahora no.

Aunque también, MÁS, MUCHO MÁS ADELANTE va a haber algo de acción. Y Zed seguirá siendo pasivo. (?)

Nos vemos en el final, mientras tanto, disfruten ❤

* * *

La tenía difícil en el carril, la zorra – literalmente – era escurridiza. Simplemente no podía asestarle UNA esfera. NI UNA. Pero al menos, ella tampoco podía asestar sus besos.

En medio de sus lamentaciones y quejas del cielo cayó sobre ella una señal y el arbusto brilló. Analizando la situación flotó hacia el arbusto dejando farmear a la kumiho, colocó un centinela. Y comenzó.

Syndra atacó a Ahri, y ella le devolvió un combo. Syndra se dejó hacer y logró que Ahri la persiguiera hacia su torre. Y de la nada, sobre la kumiho apareció la marca. Sobras la rodearon. Syndra creó más esferas y la aturdió. Zed salió del arbusto envuelto en una ráfaga de shurikens.

Ahri cayó al frio y sucio suelo sintiendo la agonía de la ultimate del maestro de las sombras. Observó mientras aun veía en blanco y negro como Syndra se ponía furiosa con su compañero de equipo.

– Se suponía que era mía ¡Estúpido! – Syndra, ofendida, le gritó al maestro de las sombras que solo se encogió de hombros.

– La hubieras matado antes de que lo hiciera yo. – Syndra tomó un súbdito del camino, y luego recordó que eran del mismo equipo, él no sufriría daño. No importaba, se lo lanzó igual directo a la cabeza. Zed rió. – Solo destruye la torre Syndra. – Volvió a base y Syndra observó el cuerpo de Ahri en el suelo.

– ¡Estúpido! – Syndra le gritó antes de que logrará volver. – Me las pagaras en la noche Zed. – Él agitó su brazo restándole importancia. Syndra pateo el suelo.

– La torre, su alteza – Fue lo último que dijo el ninja antes de desaparecer.

– Maldito Zed. – Syndra bufó y continuó golpeando la torre.

* * *

El día en la Liga terminó, Syndra se dirigió a los portales buscando a Zed con la mirada por todos lados. ¿Tantos campeones habían? Se sentó en uno de los bancos, si él no aparecía en unos minutos se iría. Y luego se quejaría con él por no esperarla. Se quedó viendo a los campeones, había una buena cantidad que podrían ser eliminados. Miró a los yordles, aun no entendía como esa subespecie tenía permitido volverse campeones. Se sintió bastante incomoda al mirar hacia donde estaban los de Jonia y descubrir que todos –o al menos la mayoría – tenían su mirada clavada en ella.

Encontró a Zed,_ genia_l. Estaba acompañado, eso _no era genial_.

El maestro de las sombras simplemente caminaba mientras Yasuo lo seguía con el rostro alegre dándole charla. Syndra se quedó donde estaba, no tenía pensado acercarse siquiera al vagabundo. Sintió la mirada de Zed sobre ella, y él le dirigió un gesto con la cabeza. Syndra se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como el ninja se detenía de su andar para hablar con Yasuo más tranquilamente.

La soberana se quedó esperando, odiaba esperar. Cuando tuviera un momento a solas de nuevo con Zed le recordaría que era un imbécil.

Syndra gruñó un _"estúpido"_ en baja voz.

\- ¿Quién es el estúpido? – Una voz en su oído la sobresalto.

– ¿Ahri? – Syndra la miró descolocada.

– ¿Me estás diciendo estúpida? – La kumiho puso una cara de fingida tristeza y se rindió a todos sus planes cuando se dio cuenta de que Syndra no iba a entender si no era clara. Iría directo al grano, que aburrido. – Así que el maestro de las sombras y tu son amigos. – Syndra la miró ofendida ¿La estaba tuteando? Que descarada.

– No sé de qué me estas hablando. – Syndra volteó su cabeza. No había hablado con Zed de qué hacer si alguien se acercaba a preguntar sobre ellos. Aunque tampoco lo había creído probable. También, no era que fueran muy disimulados, durante el tiempo dentro de la Liga, solo estaban separados cuando eran invocados. Hasta el más tonto de los campeones podría haberse dado cuenta de que algo pasaba. Eso explicaba, claro, las insistentes miradas de Jonia sobre ella.

– No te hagas la tonta – Syndra frunció el seño y apretó los puños. Oh, como le gustaría estar fuera de la Liga, la kumiho ya hubiera sido golpeada por una gran cantidad de sus esferas. – Bien, es obvio que te molesta mi presencia, así que te haré la única pregunta que me interesa y te dejaré en paz. – Ahri sonrió y Syndra la miró desconfiada.

– Si te respondo ¿te irás y no me molestarás más? – Ahri asintió felizmente – Adelante entonces. – Definitivamente no le gustó la mirada y la sonrisa que compuso la kumiko.

– Estoy más que segura de que ya le has visto sin máscara. ¿Cómo es su rostro, es guapo? – Ahri se acercó a ella invadiendo su espacio. El rostro de Syndra se volvió rojo ¿QUÉ? – Tomaré eso como un sí – Ahri se levantó y sus colas se movían vivaces. – Gracias querida – Syndra aun descolocada la vio retirarse. Retirarse hacia Zed, que ahora estaba solo. Oh no, claro que no. Su rostro pasó por una gama cromática en segundos.

El grito de un yordle volador – por supuesto que no propulsado con magia contra su propia voluntad – llamó la atención de todos los campeones presentes mientras Zed dejaba arrastrar por una furiosa Syndra hacia los portales.

* * *

**N/A:** Para los que se están preguntando: Sí, Syndra se desquitó con un inocente yordle.

Y sí, ese yordle era Teemo. ¿Por qué? Porque se lo merecía. Syndra se acaba de vengar de Teemo por todos nosotros ❤

También me doy cuenta de otra cosa ¿Por qué en todos los fanfics (o la mayoria) de Zed&amp;Syndra mencionamos a Ahri? Viene ella siempre por defecto, es obligatorio para todos nosotros D: Acá la hice quedar como una zorra pero en realidad yo la quiero mucho ❤ es de mis favoritos y de las que más uso ❤ Así que hablando de eso, les dejo una pregunta para los que me dejan rewies (amores mios ❤) ¿Quién es su campeón favorito y por qué? Quiero más relación con los demas campeones pero no se de qué forma ni cuales, vengan queridos ¿quién les gustaria que salga? Si mencionan yordles los haré sufrir (?)

Mil besitos ❤❤❤❤❤❤

**pd**: ❤ En mi caso Vladimir y Ahri son mis campeones favoritos ❤


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Por cuestiones extrapersonales, el capitulo 7 se me está tardando demasiado. Pero estoy escribiendo, lo juro D:

Hablando de otro tema(?) pido perdón a todos los fans de Zed, por este capítulo en particular, si bien trato de no alterar las personalidades, no pude evitarlo y adoré como quedó pero al mismo tiempo odio como quedó. MIL PERDONES RIOT. NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN.

AH, también, describo a Zed y su rostro. Pero por cuestiones de que no conocemos el rostro REAL de Zed, me abstuve de hacer rasgos específicos no conocidos oficialmente (Color de pelo, yo creo que es blanco, pero hay gente que dice que es negro. También el tipo, tamaño y cantidad de cicatrices. Y cosas así, siéntanse libres de imaginar el rostro del ninja pasivo como ustedes piensen que es)

Y repito, para mi Syndra es la reina de las Tsunderes. Y este capítulo lo demuestra. (?)

Lamento también que el capítulo se terriblemente corto. TERRIBLEMENTE CORTO.

* * *

Entraron directamente hacia la fortaleza de la hechicera. Zed aún era arrastrado del brazo por Syndra pasando por habitaciones entrando a la alcoba de ésta. Syndra soltó a Zed y se lanzó de cabeza hacia su cama dejando al maestro de las sombras completamente confundido en un rincón.

– ¿Syndra? – Zed enarcó una ceja tratando de entender lo más posible de tan extraña situación. La hechicera solo bufó en respuesta – ¿Qué te pasa? – Una almohada chocó directo contra su máscara. La vena de su frente se hinchó con fuerza.

Zed respiró profundo y se acercó a ella –Syndra – Su voz sonó como un susurro. Syndra se tapó la cabeza con una de las almohadas que quedaban. El maestro de las sombras lentamente se sentó sobre la cama. No hubo señal en respuesta. Intentó tocarle la espalda. Una esfera fue conjurada por ella.

– Entiendo. – Zed se levantó dirigiéndose hacia afuera de la habitación – Haz lo que quieras. Adiós. – El maestro de las sombras hizo una reverencia hacia Syndra que aun permanecía en posición de muerta bajo todas las sábanas y almohadas, y se retiró.

Syndra se quedó inmóvil unos minutos y de repente comenzó a patalear y golpear el colchón gruñendo. Y volvió a su posición de muerta nuevamente. Volvió a gruñir. Golpeo una esfera contra la pared. Ya se preocuparía otro día por el agujero que dejó. Se destapó la cara, ya no podía respirar. Giró en contra de la puerta. Él se había ido, no importaba, mañana hablaría con él y le dejaría bien en claro que no debía acercarse a la kumiho. Espera, pero ¿por qué? ¿Celos? NO. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO TENÍA CELOS. Volvió a gruñir.

– Zed, imbécil. – Syndra gruñó.

– ¿Quién es un imbécil? – Zed entró a la habitación, sin su máscara, y con dos vasos de té caliente. – ¿Ya te calmaste? ¿O me voy a tener que tomar esto solo? – Syndra lo miró sorprendida sentándose en la cama.

– Tu, tu eres un imbécil. – Syndra lo miró sonriente y Zed se encogió de hombros.

– Me han dicho cosas peores. – Syndra rio haciéndole espacio a Zed en la cama. Bebieron el té calmadamente. Syndra miró disimuladamente el rostro de Zed recordando el comentario de Ahri _"¿Es guapo?" _Los mechones de cabello sobre su rostro pálido, sus pestañas cortas. Sus rasgos filosos. Sus cicatrices ocupando casi la totalidad de su rostro. Sus ojos rojos y penetrantes. Él estaba mirando como ella analizaba su rostro ¿Cuándo había abierto los ojos? LA ESTABA MIRANDO. La vergüenza ocupó toda la cara de Syndra. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? DEFINITIVAMENTE SÍ. Volvió a alzar la mirada, él ya no le prestaba atención a ella, por suerte.

– Syndra, te puedo preguntar… – La hechicera estuvo a punto de volcar el té, taparse el rostro con las manos y huir, huir sin parar a dónde sea - ¿qué le pasó a tu pared? – Zed miraba intrigado un hoyo, un enorme y circular hoyo en la pared.

– Nada – Syndra respondió como robot. Zed la miró sin creerle – Es una ventana. – Levantó ambas cejas - ¿Qué era lo que te decía el vagabundo esta tarde? – Syndra bebió su té nuevamente, cambiando de tema antes de que hiciera más preguntas.

– Había venido a felicitarme por nuestra contienda en toplane. E invitándome a ir de copas.

– Oh, lo siento. – Zed la miró sin entender – Es decir, podrías haber salido a divertirte si no te hubiera traído – Zed tosió un _"arrastrado"_ y luego se disculpó – aunque ahora que lo pienso, tú y la palabra diversión en la misma oración es un poco imposible. – Zed asintió.

– Aun así, no hubiera aceptado. La reputación de Yasuo se basa en su odio a los ninjas, tuve que sospechar de intenciones ocultas. Y a ti, ¿de qué te habló la kumiho?

Syndra estuvo a punto de escupir todo el té.

– Nada importante – Y dio por enterrada la conversación, pero para Zed no era una respuesta clara, y como hacia Syndra, decidió seguir indagando.

– ¿Y ese nada es el que logró que te comportaras de esa forma y me llamaras imbécil? – Zed miró con desinterés nuevamente la pared y su nueva _"ventana"_ y Syndra apretó los puños. – Tomaré eso como un sí.

Syndra volcó su té y el de Zed. El sonido de la cerámica de las tazas romperse contra el piso fue ignorado olímpicamente por ambos. La soberana lo tomó del cuello sentándose sobre él.

– Eso a ti no te importa maestro de las sombras. Pero haz caso a mis palabras. Aléjate de ella. – Syndra enfureció, sus ojos destellaban ira y magia. El pulso de ambos aceleró. Zed alzó sus manos y con suavidad le quitó la corona a Syndra dejándola caer quién sabe dónde. Su cabello blanco se pegó a ambos rostros. Las respiraciones chocaron. Y fue la primera vez en la historia en la que las mejillas de Zed fueron cubiertas con un casi imperceptible tono rojo. Y con la mirada perdida y su rostro aun imparcial respondió con quietud

– Lo que usted ordene, mi soberana.

* * *

ZED ME SALIO MÁS PASIVO QUE LA CONCHA DE LA LORA LA RE PUTISIMA MADRE. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. PERDÓN. ACEPTO TODAS LAS CARTAS BOMBAS Y TODOS LOS TOMATES BOMBA, Y LO QUE SEA CON LO QUE ME QUIERAN ARROJAR. PERDÓN... NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA.

Y perdón a los que seguramente esperaban un beso ❤ No, no habrá besitos, por lo menos no ahora, ni en el que sigue ❤ No me odien ❤ Yo los hamo ❤

Pd: Continuará en el capítulo 7, esperen pacientemente. Llevo la mitad ❤

Pd2: Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y espero poder incluir a todos los campeones que me dijeron *-* Los adoro mucho lectores compulsivos que esperan amor y yo les doy migajas ❤

Pd3: Me estoy tardando porque comencé a escribir el fanfic también en ingles, tendrán que esperarme aun más. :'( Les agradezco mucho el apoyo y el cariño ❤❤❤

**Special thanks to Marfralle.**

Obrigada. Eu sou muito contenta que voce gortou meu historia. Eu vou traducir ao ingles. Obrigada de novo. Beisos! (I don't speak portuguese, but a friend of mine traducted to me, I hope this is well writen ❤)


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: **Solo quiero decir que se me ocurrió de la nada compensarlos en este capítulo por todo el amor que me dan y yo sigo sin darles un maldito beso siquiera entre estos dos. Les dejo un regalo al final. Disfruten.

_"Duerme ésta noche aquí, por favor"_

Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza junto con la escena en la habitación de Syndra. Había oscurecido prontamente y él aceptó, se intentó convencer a si mismo que era un camino largo hacia la orden y era más conveniente quedarse ahí con ella. ¿Pero, lo era? Volvió a recordar a Syndra sobre él, de manera tan dominante y sintió su cara arder. Juntó agua en sus manos y se lavó el rostro pensando que el agua se evaporaría al contacto con su rostro.

Se miró en el espejo, demacrado. Se tocó sus cicatrices y de nuevo un recuerdo junto a Syndra lo embargó. Cerró los ojos y se relajó. Debía controlarse, no era propio de él. Volvió a lavarse el rostro y salió del baño.

Fue hacia la sala, Syndra se había ofrecido a preparar la cena; algo simple, pero olía delicioso.

– Dormirás en mi habitación. – Zed levantó la mirada de su plato hacia Syndra. – La habitación de huéspedes es un completo desastre, ya sabes no viene mucha gente como para mantenerla limpia, no puedo obligarte a dormir ahí. Sería una pésima anfitriona.

Zed no discutió y la cena continuo como si nada.

Se recostó sobre su cama temporal, lo único comparable a la sensación del colchón de Syndra era ser tragado por arenas movedizas, suaves, cómodas y púrpuras arenas movedizas. Se quitó su armadura y parte de su traje rojo; dudó en hacer sus ejercicios nocturnos, si bien no sería nada malo saltarse un día, no le gustaba perder su rutina. Por otro lado Syndra lo acuchillaría si dejaba su cama sudorosa y maloliente.

Apagó la luz y se acostó como estaba, con los ojos cerrados se dejó absorber por la mullida cama de arenas movedizas. Se daría el lujo, solo por hoy, de no extrañar a su dura y plana cama mientras sucumbía a Morfeo.

Se despertó en mitad de la madrugada, con sigilo se dirigió afuera de la habitación en busca del baño, abrió la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo sonido. Un cuerpo yaciendo sobre el suelo lo obligó a poner todos sus sentidos alerta. Ver que el cuerpo que yacía era el de Syndra le oprimió el pecho. La respiración tranquila que de ella manaba lo tranquilizo. Se acercó a ella. "Cuarto de huéspedes" no existía tal cosa ¿Cómo pensaba que él fuera a dejarla dormir en el suelo del salón con unas mantas como colchón? Y después era él el imbécil.

La levantó con sumo cuidado, como si fuera de la porcelana más delicada y la depositó en su cama como si de la joya más cara se tratara. La observó dormir plácidamente, la tapó con las sábanas y volvió a su travesía en busca del baño.

Syndra despertó removiéndose sobre la comodidad de su cama como todas las mañanas de su simple vida, pero se sentía diferente. No le costó abrir los ojos para darse cuenta y los volvió a cerrar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo tibio que la apresaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Volvió a dormir, pero por primera vez, sintiendo que nada le faltaba.

Zed despertó con pereza sin abrir sus ojos, aspiró el olor que desprendía el perlado cabello de Syndra. Entrelazó sus dedos con las finas hebras plateadas de su pelo. Y con su otra mano acarició por instinto la piel al descubierto de sus brazos. Se pegó aun más a ella, entrelazando sus piernas bajo las sabanas, la apretó hacia él con necesidad. Acaricio de nuevo por instinto, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que éste lo traicionó. Había entrado en terreno peligroso, pero su piel era tan suave al contraste de sus ásperas manos. Su mano se había colado bajo la tela de la remera, acariciando una mínima porción de espalda. Se desesperó, el instinto le jugó en contra, su mente le ordenaba que se alejase y sin embargo no podía.

Se apegó aún más, Syndra invadiendo sus sentidos era maravilloso. La abrazó fuertemente con ambos brazos, entrelazó sus cuerpos con fuerza, se perdió. Cayó en sus provocaciones todavía humanas.

\- Me vas a dejar sin aire apretando de esa forma, estúpido. – Zed despertó de su ensoñación, la voz de Syndra fue un cubo de agua helada sobre él. Maldijo su instinto, se maldijo a sí mismo.

La mano de Syndra en su mejilla lo relajó

– Así que en el fondo, eres humano. Quién lo diría. – Ella rió con un poco de sorna. Zed sonrió casi imperceptiblemente mientras seguía acariciando la espalda contraria. La hechicera se acurrucó en su pecho. Alzó la cabeza sin un fin específico. Las miradas chocaron con fervor. Podrían hacer pasado horas y años durante su mirada y nos les importaría. Zed se acercó a Syndra chocando sus frentes. Se mezclaron sus alientos, inundaros sus sentidos, se desconectaron del mundo, dejaron de respirar durante un roce. Y sus labios se reunieron en una danza.

_"Quiero que el tiempo pase en cámara lenta, que este momento dure para siempre."_

N/A: TENGAN, TENGAN SU BESO, YO TAMBIÉN LO ESTOY ESPERANDO HACE MUCHO. APRECIENLO, ME COSTÓ DÍAS DE ESTAR CON EL LAPIZ EN LA MANO. APRECIENLO.

** RubyLRed:** Sí, soy argentina, toma una galletita :v

¿Les gusto el beso? Si, obvio que les gustó (?)

En el próximo capítulo (que está en corrección) empiezan a salir nuevos personajes con relaciones entre los protagonistas *-* (cofcofNocturneVladimirIreliacofcof) Syndra dice cosas que no debe decir, y Zed sufre. :'(

¿Se dieron cuenta que a Zed es al único que le pasan cosas malas en mi fic? Les juro que no lo odio, yo lo quiero.

PD2: Si alguno que lee mi fanfic es de LAS, su humilde servidora (o sea yo) deja ante ustedes su cuenta y siéntanse libres de agregarme. Soy torpe, pero gasto todo mi oro en wards. **"Lokitty"**

Los adoro *-* Gracias *Corazón*


	8. Chapter 8

MIL Y UN PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA. EXAMENES, FINAL DE TRIMESTRE, ESTUDIOS. Estudiar, más dos idiomas, más vida, más tratar de tener manos en el lol no te deja tiempo ni para dormir(?)

Segundo que nada, quiero pedirle perdón a todos los que me agregaron para jugar y no puedo darles bolas :c pero es que tengo muchos amigos (claro que si campeón) y todos quieren jugar D: y no es fácil ser popular (?) además de que tengo la muy mala costumbre de dejar el cliente abierto cuando me voy a dormir la siesta o cosas así xD

Tercero, no estoy taaaaaaaaan feliz con como quedó este capitulo en particular PERO EN EL QUE SIGUE Y EL SIGUIENTE, ESTOY REALMENTE FELIZ, CON TODA HUMILDAD, SON CACA, PERO ME ENCANTARON.

Cuarto: Holi.

Quinto: ¡Disfruten!

* * *

El vagabundo era su contrincante en Midlane, la movilidad y la defensa que tenia eran un dolor de cabeza. En pocos segundos volvería a tener su ultímate, y Nocturne, su jungla, estaba cerca. Ella y Yasuo estaban bajos de vida, debía proceder con precaución. Flasheó, y Yasuo se posicionó detrás de ella. Intentó dispersarlo pero fue un error. La marca de la muerte apareció sobre ella. Se maldijo a sí misma, y maldijo a Zed. Tenía el tiempo contado; activo su Zhonya y Nocturne entró a la batalla con su ultimate.

_Oscuridad… Sombras… Abraza a la oscuridad…._

Los ojos de Zed se nublaron y cayó al suelo, su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo. Tosió sangre sobre su máscara. La partida debió ser suspendida (Sí, se cayó el server)

Syndra corrió hacia Zed arrodillado en el suelo. Yasuo se alejó indiferente y Nocturne se quedó embelesado observándole.

Se le caían los parpados, estaba mareado. Quería dormir. Necesitaba cerrar sus ojos y descansar. _No le temas al sendero oscuro, Zed. _Su respiración se contuvo. _Abraza a las sombras._ Perdió el poco equilibrio que le quedaba para mantenerse arrodillado. _O muere en la oscuridad._ Su corazón se detuvo. Y con un golpe seco cayó al suelo inconsciente. _La sombra prohibida, gana._

* * *

Se vió rodeada de campeones innecesarios con los que no tenía pensado cruzar una mirada siquiera. Lo buscó disimulando su desesperación. Durante su ir y venir pasó delante del grupo de Jonia. Flotó delicadamente para esquivar una zancadilla por parte de Irelia.

– ¿Y te haces llamar capitana Irelia? Madura un poco. Eso fue lo más infantil que te he visto hacer. – Syndra la miró con desprecio y asco.

– ¿Estás buscando al traidor, bruja? Oí que debieron detener una partida por su culpa. No lo recordaba tan débil. ¿Lo llevaron a cuidados intensivos no? Ojalá esté grave – Irelia sonrió, dándose por victoriosa en la contienda.

– ¿Celosa de que yo SÍ tenga a alguien a mi lado Irelia? ¿Tan desdichada es tu vida y tu suerte con los hombres que no puedes aguantar que existan mujeres más bellas y carismáticas que tú? Déjame responder por ti. Sí.

Los ojos del Maestro Yi se abrieron como platos. ¿Había oído bien? Lo miró a su discípulo, Wukong que corroboró lo que pensaba. **Zed**. El maestro de las sombras había tenido la suerte de poder tocar **esas**; unas de las más deseadas de toda la liga. Apretó su puño. Oh, como lo envidiaba en ese momento.

La espada de Irelia bailó con fuerza. Su rostro se desfiguró del odio. Karma quiso detenerla antes de hacer alguna tontería que pudiera costarles una reprimenda por parte del Tribunal; pero alguien se le adelanto.

Syndra se vio envuelta en los brazos de un hombre que la hizo girar. La intervención de Vladimir fue lo más extraño que pudo apreciar en su vida.

– Oh, que desdicha. Irelia, yo pensaba que eras una dama, pero me he visto equivocado. – La voz y expresiones del mago parecían haber sido escritas por Shakespeare para ser actuadas. – Una dama no compone miradas como esas. Si va a sacar su vena violenta, capitana, hágalo fuera para así yo poder apreciar la sangre bullir de las heridas. – Vladimir la tomó de la barbilla, sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Irelia jamás sintió tanta repugnancia. Él sonrió cínicamente. – Oh que desgracia, que desgracia. Yo pensaba que usted era una mujer decente, y me tengo que encontrar con que es solo una vulgar. – Karma tuvo que darse vuelta para ocultar su risa y componerse. Jamás olvidaría ese momento. Vladimir se giró hacia la iluminada haciendo una sutil reverencia. – Usted, Karma, se nota que es la más cuerda y pensante de su grupo. Por favor, contrólelos. No solo a la capitana. También a él – Vladimir miró directamente a Yi. – Señor, la próxima vez que observe los atributos de la Soberana Oscura o cualquier otra mujer tan descaradamente, recuerde que tiene su casco puesto y podemos ver el reflejo. – Karma se dio vuelta hacia Yi furiosa, regañándolo con la mirada. Syndra que hasta recién aguantaba su risa, solo pudo atinar a taparse con sus brazos indignada. Vladimir con elegancia se giró hacia Syndra ofreciéndole su mano. – Déjeme acompañarla señorita Syndra, no se junte con esta lacra; Sin referirme a usted Iluminada, Karma, por supuesto.

Syndra se retiró acompañada por el exnoxiano; Karma se quedó en su lugar todavía riendo.

– Te tardaste mucho Vladimir; el maestro de las sombras está todavía dentro batallando con Soraka, es insoportable. – La reina arácnida se dirigió a Syndra con altivez.

– Siempre vengo después del tiempo de invocación a ver la sangre de la sala de recuperación. – Syndra lo miró extrañada, recordó que no era un vampiro, solo un mago muy sádico. – Si me permite, me retiraré con la dama Elise hacia los portales. Ha sido un encuentro fascinante y entretenido, pojala pueda repetirse. He disfrutado mucho de la asqueada Capitana y la vergüenza del Maestro Yi. Pero por ahora, nos veremos en la próxima. Adiós.

Syndra entró por su cuenta hacia la sala de recuperación, vio a Soraka y Varus batallar contra Zed en un forcejeo para quitarle la máscara blanca manchada con sangre. Rayos salieron de las manos del maestro de las sombras. Era increíble como un skin podía cambiar tantas cosas, el filo relámpago era realmente impresionante.

La soberana conjuró una esfera y la lanzó directo hacia Zed.

– Quitate la máscara, no seas terco. ¿SABES ACASO COMO ME ASUSTASTE ALLÁ? IMBECIL. SI NO TE QUITAS LA MÁSCARA TE LA QUITARÉ YO. ¿ENTENDISTE ZED? – Syndra gritó, estaba furiosa. Creo otra esfera en su mano. Su mirada se oscureció. Definitivamente iba a matarlo. Varus se escondió detrás de Soraka, no estaba asustado, por supuesto.

Zed la miró desafiente, Syndra furiosa, retándolo. Finalmente se quitó su máscara y Soraka aprovechó para examinarle los golpes que pudiera tener y su boca llena de sangre.

– Puede ir a limpiarse si quiere, maestro de las sombras. – Soraka sonrió dejando de escuchar sus latidos. Zed se levantó, busco en su traje su máscara y se la puso.

Sin decir ni un gracias se retiró.

Syndra saludó cordialmente y lo siguió.

* * *

Es muy corto, como todo lo que escribo, casi mil palabras. Muy poco a decir verdad a comparación de los anteriores. Pero créanme, lo compensaré en los próximos, que no se tardan mucho más. El noveno ya está escrito, falta limpiarlo, y el decimo tengo casi la mitad *-* vamos por buen camino.

Toda sugerencia, carta de amor, carta bomba, tomate podrido, ideas, regalos, skins(?), cariño y más que nada reviews, son recibidos por su servidora con el tripe de alegría del que ustedes reciben cada vez que se publica un nuevo capitulo del fanfic que están siguiendo, o inversamente proporcional al Nerf de Kassadin en cada parche.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

*Inicio de mensaje subliminal* Dejenme un review *Fin del mensaje subliminal*

PD: No saben como disfrute y me reí escribiendo la parte de Vladimir JAJAJAJJAJAJA, ESCRIBIRLA FUE UNA RISA CONSTANTE.

Y sí, Yi al decir "Esas" se refería a las "esferas" de Syndra.


	9. Chapter 9

Caminó por incontables pasillos alejando a todo estudiante, ninja y súbditos que se acercaran a preguntarle lo que fuese sobre su salud. Volteó en aun más incontables esquinas haciendo el camino lo más largo posible. Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un estruendoso golpe, sin embargo no la perdió. Syndra lo había seguido desde que salió de la enfermería, intentó perderla en los pasillos de la orden de la sombras pero ella seguía allí, esperando del otro lado de la puerta, impoluta y tranquila; ella era incluso más insistente que su propia sombra.

Zed miró la puerta con desdén y se arrojó a su cama escuchando como rechinaba la madera bajo su peso. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos con el sonido de Syndra golpeando la puerta.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – La voz de Syndra sonó con suavidad y preocupación. El maestro de las sombras gruñó un no lo suficientemente audible para ella. – Respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como la soberana oscura entrando de todos modos. – La puerta se quebró por los aires cuando una esfera la atravesó. – Me sentaré en la cama sin tu invitación, si no te importa. – Ante la mudez de Zed, Syndra se sentó con delicadeza en la cama junto a él. Seguía sin caer en sus intentos de molestarlo y ella comenzaba a desesperarse.

El silencio los invadió y cada vez ella se sentía más molesta.

– Mírame. – Syndra ordenó y él hizo caso omiso. – Zed, mírame. Ahora. – A falta de respuesta Syndra se levantó… y lo levantó. Usó su magia y le obligó a erguirse frente a ella. – He dicho, mírame. – Syndra lo observo furiosa y las esferas que orbitaban a su alrededor temblaron canalizando su rabia. – ¿No piensas decir nada?

– ¿Ya te vas? Quiero dormir. – Sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared. Recordaría no hacer enfadar a Syndra la próxima vez que estuviera algo herido.

– ERES UN IMBECIL. Y UN DESAGRADECIDO. ¿TIENES IDEA SIQUIERA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTUVE HASTA QUE DESPERTASTE? IDIOTA. – Los ojos de Syndra opacos por la rabia brillaron con luz propia, su cabello comenzó a flotar al igual que ella y estrelló todas sus esferas a los costados de Zed. – ERES EL IDIOTA MÁS GRANDE DE TODA RUNATERRA. – Zed cayó al suelo como una marioneta sin vida junto con las esferas que se desvanecieron a la par que Syndra tocaba el suelo con los pies. – Y no pienso irme a ninguna parte, me quedaré hasta saber que estás bien o por lo menos, decidas contarme lo que te sucedió.

Hay batallas que se ganan y otras que se pierden, hay otras que están perdidas antes de empezarlas y lo mejor es evitarlas.

– Está bien, haré que te preparen una habitación.

– No, dormiré aquí. – Syndra estrelló una esfera contra el suelo.

– Lo que sea, pero deja de destrozar mi habitación.

Syndra sonrió satisfecha y volvió a empujar a Zed hacia la pared.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – La miró cansado, ya suficiente había tenido en La Grieta y ahora ella lo lanzaba para todos lados como a un súbdito cualquiera.

– ¿Sabes? Me gusta cómo te queda el blanco, deberías usar el filo relámpago más seguido. Aunque lo preferiría sin la máscara. – Sonrió de lado observando la máscara que aun contenía sangre en ella.

– ¿Es acaso algún tipo de indirecta para que me la quite? – Zed enarcó una ceja, y sintió como tocaba el suelo lentamente con los pies hasta ser soltado. – Si estamos con ese tipo de cosas puedo decir que me gusta _La Reina de Diamantes_, pero definitivamente **no me gusta** _el Rey de Picas._

– Disculpa… pero eso que acabo de escuchar son ¿Celos? El gran Maestro de las sombras, celoso. Creo que te golpee demasiado contra la pared.

– Si, creo que fueron suficientes golpees por hoy, así que, no más magia Syndra. Por lo menos no contra mí. Y si no te molesta ¿podrías retirarte? Quisiera cambiarme. – Syndra hizo un puchero. – Y si te cruzas con alguien, que manden a cualquiera a arreglar la puerta y el suelo que rompiste. – La soberana sonrío como una niña después de una travesura bien hecha.

– Esta bien, pero con una condición. – Syndra sonrió con aun más malicia.

– Me seguiste, entraste sin permiso a mi habitación y la destruiste, me estrellaste repetidas veces contra la pared y golpeaste con tus esferas, además de que cumpliré tu capricho de dormir en mi habitación solo porque sí; ¿Y aún quieres más cosas? – Zed bufó, a veces pensaba que haber hecho esa alianza era buena para sus propósitos contra Jonia, pero no lo mejor para su salud mental.

– Oh, vamos, no seas aburrido Zed, es una mínima cosa, no te costará nada lo prometo. Ven, acércate un poco; es un secreto. – Syndra se pegó a él con malicia, el ninja advirtió sus intenciones y trató de separarla. Ella se pegó aun más él, deslizandose como una serpiente.

– La puerta está abierta.

– ¿Y eso qué? – Syndra sonrió y le bajó su máscara en un movimiento rápido que estaba segura que él hubiera podido detener… Sí quisiera.

La abrazó con fuerza. Ella revolucionó su interior. Se colgó de su cuello, ya no necesitaba magia para flotar. Quiso adentrarse, llegar más lejos y él la apartó.

_"Alguien viene"_ la voz grave de Zed fue un susurró cálido en su oído.

– Tenía razón. – Syndra se dio media vuelta y se retiró hacía la puerta mientras él la observaba sin entender a que se refería. – Eres realmente un aburrido Zed. Y deberías usar ese traje más seguido, me es mucho más fácil besarte con esa máscara. – Se retiró caminando tan ilustre, altiva y elegante como siempre. Zed sabía que jamás podría cansarse de verla caminar.

Tomó algo de su ropa y entró a su baño para cambiarse.

**"INUTIL, ESTÚPIDO Y APESTOSO, ESO ERES. ¿NO ENTIENDES LO QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR? VE A ARREGLAR LA HABITACIÓN DEL MAESTRO DE LAS SOMBRAS, O BUSCA A ALGUIEN QUE LO HAGA. SON SUS ORDENES."**

Los gritos de Syndra debieron haber hecho correr a más de uno de sus súbditos, y lamentaba la suerte del que tuvo que topársela, y ahora su salud mental, emocional y quizás física, estaban destruidas. No pudo evitar que una leve risa se escapara por la comisura de su boca, eso le pasaba por interrumpirlos.

* * *

*Asoma una pequeña cabeza detras de un bunker* ¿Les gustó? Me tarde un poquitititititio *Esquiva los tomates*

ES DIFICIL CONSEGUIR INSPIRACION Y HORAS DE SUEÑO, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN NO ME MATEN. ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO. LO JURO.

Y ojala se hayan reído tanto como yo *corazón* *Nadie se rie* *Silencio incomodo* *Tomates*

Pd: Dejo está foto para los que hayas captado la referencia, no me maten, una vez que lo puse no quise quitarlo por más estúpido e incoherente que haya sido.

https:(/)pbs(.twimg.)com(/)media(/)CJBfjAXW8AAr4dW(.jpg)

(borren parentesis; fanfiction sacate la gorra)


	10. Chapter 10

Los ninjas de la orden de las sombras se retiraron cuidadosamente de los pasillos a sus habitaciones en cuanto sintieron el sonido de una de las esferas de la soberana oscura chocar contra una pared, advirtiendo la prominente batalla campal que libraría contra el maestro de las sombras. Una discusión ardua y relampagueante sobre quién ocuparía la cama.

* * *

– Acepté tus condiciones de dormir en mi habitación, no entiendo de qué es lo que te quejas ahora, Syndra. – Zed sin su máscara frunció el entrecejo masajeándose la sien. No entendería jamás a las mujeres.

Syndra estaba enrojecida de ira y frustración, cuando Zed tomó sus cosas para dejarle a ella su habitación. Ella empezó a balbucear e insultarlo a diestra y siniestra.

– Sí, pero… - Syndra lo miró furiosa golpeo otra esfera contra el suelo sentándose en la cama cruzada de brazos.

Zed suspiró y se acercó a ella. Acarició sus cabellos con suavidad y Syndra le dirigió una sonrisa, mucho más calmada.

– Estúpido. – Syndra sonrió con tranquilidad pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zed atrayéndolo suavemente hacía ella, rozando sus frentes.

Chocaron ambos alientos, y Syndra trató de rozar sus labios con los contrarios pero Zed se alejó.

– Descansa Syndra, te veré por la mañana. – Y fue estampado contra la pared más cercana con magia. Abrió los ojos con dificultad luego de sentir el frio del granito contra su espalda. – ¿Ya me dirás qué te sucede o seguirás lanzándome por los aires como un súbdito?

La hechicera lo soltó con brusquedad y se lanzó directamente a la cama de un salto. Zed enarcó una ceja y su subconsciente repitió "Mujeres".

– Adios Syndra. – Zed realizó una reverencia mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y fue respondido con un murmullo casi inaudible.

Syndra cerró los ojos, cansada y se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su cabeza.

Giró para verle el rostro y en una mínima fracción de segundo sus mejillas se colorearon y volvió su cabeza escondida en la almohada, mientras Zed cambiaba de lugar con su sombra nuevamente, saliendo victorioso después de sorprender a Syndra estrechando sus labios con la sutileza de un ninja.

Sintió el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y se acurrucó aun más contra la almohada sonriendo al sentirse impregnada del olor de Zed; ella solo quería que él pudiera dormir con ella esa noche, una vez más. Pero él era tan cerrado para esas cosas. Se acurrucó entre las mantas, quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana, pero ya lograría sacar al maestro de las sombras de ese caparazón del cual tan reaciamente se negaba a salir.

* * *

Caminó pesadamente mientras estiraba sus músculos adoloridos y entumecidos. Odiaba que lo invoquen en las ligas bajas, creían que podían utilizarlo como su invocador favorito*, y no tenían idea de cómo utilizar sus habilidades decentemente para explotarlas en su máximo potencial. No podía esperar a la fase de campeonatos nuevamente para poder demostrar que tan bueno era. Ser baneado y pickeado todo el tiempo, mientras su rival* era olvidado en un rincón.

Buscó a Syndra con la mirada, era extraño salir de la cámara de invocación y no ser hostigado directamente por ella, aunque tampoco que le molestara. Ella era un buen descargue para relajarse luego de días como ese.

Nada lo intimidaba, jamás, ni siquiera la enorme sombra que se colocó detrás de él mientras su hacha golpeaba el suelo.

Zed se giró lentamente mientras Draven _(Draven no, Draaaaaaaaven)_ pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y su hermano los observaba con su expresión ruda.

– Maestro de las sombras, hay rumores ¿Sabes? Se dice por ahí, que estás en un tipo de, llamémoslo alianza, con la Soberana oscura. Y a Noxus, le interesa eso. ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo? – Draven hablaba con su tonada arrogante y ególatra, Zed se removió asqueado quitando el brazo contrario de sus hombros. El tuteo le parecía insoportable. Años esforzándose para ser temido y que llegue un mundano como él haciéndose la estrella para tutearlo.

– Creo que te estás equivocando. – Zed hizo amago para retirarse y la voz de Darius resonó con fuerza.

– Creo que aquí eres tú el equivocado. Escucha maestro de las sombras. Si realmente estás con la soberana oscura en una alianza a Noxus realmente le interesa. Creeme, no los vemos como amenaza, podríamos hacerlos añicos. Pero Jonia es un premio jugoso, imagina una alianza entre ustedes y Noxus. Ambos ejércitos unidos serían devastadores. No solo Jonia, ¿Qué tal toda Runaterra? Nuestro Alto Mando piensa en grande, esperamos que tu también, maestro de las sombras.

Zed ocultó una risa que casi aflora con desdén; con el rabillo de su ojo observo a Syndra a lo lejos dudando de acercarse a él o no, e increíblemente a un manojo de ninjas de Jonia observando con curiosidad. No podía haber pedido un mejor escenario. Se jactó de su suerte y haciéndole una sutil seña a la soberana oscura para que se acerque realizo el plan más bizarro que jamás pensó que se le ocurriría y podría salvarlo de tantos aprietos y sospechas. Le costaría caro en un sentido, pero valía la pena.

– Permítanme decirles. Ustedes, su Tirano en alto mando, y toda la gente que ha estado creyendo y esparciendo el rumor de la alianza, están completamente equivocados. No puedo objetar que muchos tienen razón al levantar sospechas hacia nosotros. Dos campeones tan poderosos con unos ideales y metas parecidos, pero créanme, de que esas cosas ya han pasado a un plano que ya no interesa. – Zed continuó con su circo. Ya había llamado la atención suficiente de sus enemigos. Distinguió a Irelia casi exigiéndole con la mirada que continuara o moriría de un infarto ante la duda de qué pasaba ahí.

El maestro de las sombras atrajo a Syndra hacía él cuando ella ya estaba a la distancia requerida. "Sígueme la corriente" Fue lo que logró, por suerte, distinguir Syndra en un susurro de la voz de Zed.

– La Soberana y yo, no nos encontramos en una alianza. No teman. Hemos decidido alejarnos de las guerras y dedicarnos a ser pareja.

El rostro de Syndra se coloreo de rojo mientras Zed la estrechaba con fuerza. Improviso una sonrisa altiva como pudo, ocultando su risa y sorpresa. Se daría el lujo, luego, de gritarle un enorme QUÉ a Zed en la cara.

El maestro de las sombras se quitó su máscara en una velocidad alarmante y plantó un beso en los labios de Syndra con fuerza. La hechicera, todavía descolocada le siguió el juego, luego le gritaría con todas sus fuerzas. Lo abrazó con sutileza.

**(n/a: ¡SURPRISE!)**

La mandíbula de Draven y muchos ninjas cercanos a ellos, y campeones que presenciaban esa escena casi rozan el suelo. El Maestro Yi tuvo que sacar un pañuelo de su túnica y limpiar los muchos lentes de su casco. Irelia desapareció furiosa con paso apresurado, mientras Darius solo los miraba con asco.

– Le diré a nuestro mando que no les interesa. Hasta nunca. – Darius se retiro arrastrando a su hermano de la ropa.

En el fondo, Wukong tuvo que pagar cien monedas de oro a su maestro en una apuesta perdida. Vladimir chocaba los cinco con la Dama Elise. Fue, quizás, la situación más extraña que Zed tuvo el placer de protagonizar en su vida.

* * *

Invocador favorito: Está hablando de Faker.

Alto mando Noxiano: Cuando dice "Tirano" se refiere a Swain, y también a su skin "Swain el tirano"

Rival: Hablemos de Shen y cuando empezara a tomar protagonismo. Esperan al capítulo que sigue. Él no, pero Yi y Wukong aparecen un poco más.

.

.

.

.

WIIIII, publique esto sin mucha diferencia de tiempo con el otro, ajajaja, ahora a esperar 700 años ajajaja, perdón. *Se hace bolita*

El capitulo 11 esta medianamente escrito, o por lo menos la idea principal. NO LLOREN POR MI.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Me divertí bastante escribiéndolo. ❤

Como apartado especial para el próximo capítulo, relean el 9no. Es muy importante y guarda mucha conexión. Estén atentos, aprovechare las vacaciones para escribir lo más que pueda y mantener vivo esta cosa.

** LOS ADORO.**

.

.

.

Special thanks to Marfelle, again, hue. For the help with this chaper and chaper 11. You're so lovely! Thanks again. ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤


	11. Chapter 11

N/a: Estoy extremadamente feliz con este capítulo, tiene todo, cariño, amor, Syndra enojada, risa e insultos a los yordles.  
No tengo mucho que decir, solo que es la continuación del capítulo anterior, y que me quedó muy largo a comparación de los otros. Espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfrute.  
Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

– ¿PUEDES EXPLICARME QUE PASÓ ALLÍ? – Syndra carraspeo ya en su fortaleza a Zed.

– Tampoco que jamás nos hubiéramos besado. Aproveche la situación. Jonia hace tiempo que nos tiene en la mira, por lo menos así, nos tendrán menos en cuenta, podremos movernos con más libertad, y sorprenderlos.  
Además, Noxus queriendo una alianza con nosotros. No es necesario ser inteligente para darse cuenta de que Swain lo único que quiere es poder y territorio. Ganaríamos una guerra contra Jonia, pero qué nos quedaría, un mugroso edificio en medio de las ruinas de Jonia ahora controlado por Noxus. Hasta un Yordle cualquiera podría darse cuenta de eso. Si Swain cree que lo dejaré utilizarme es un idiota.

– Me importa poco y nada Swain, Noxus, Jonia y la raza de los yordles. IMBECIL. TE QUITASTE LA MÁSCARA EN FRENTE DE TODOS.

– Era un riesgo que debía correr. – Zed se sentó esquivando una esfera de Syndra que arrojó con todo el odio de su cuerpo.

– ¿Riesgo? Nunca quieres quitarte la máscara junto a mí, idiota. – Syndra enfureció y Zed la miró con la ceja levantada.

– ¿Estás diciendo que lo único que te molesta es eso? ¿Y dices que yo soy el idiota en esta discusión?

– SÍ. –Syndra arrojó otras muchas esferas hacia él.

– Estás loca.

– QUITATE LA MÁSCARA AHORA. – Syndra estaba enfurecida como nunca. Siguió arrojando esferas hacia Zed como si no hubiera mañana.

Zed uso sus sombras para acorralarla en un rincón.

– Ya, sin máscara. ¿Tranquila? – Syndra lo miró enfadada. Zed resopló. – ¿Algo más?

Syndra lo miró con seriedad en silencio, después de varios minutos Zed comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

– Sí… – Syndra suspiró y tomó todo el valor que pudo. – Esta noche dormirás aquí, conmigo.

– En realidad, tengo cosas que hacer en la orden esta noche.

– Zed, no te lo estoy preguntando.

* * *

Se recostó pesadamente en la cama de Syndra, esa que solo podía describir como una bolsa gigante y purpura de arenas movedizas; mientras la esperaba. Syndra había ido al baño a hacer _quiensabequécosademujeres._

Observó la habitación con detenimiento desde su lugar en la cama, hacia mucho que no pisaba la habitación de su aliada, hacía mucho tiempo, en realidad que no pisaba su fortaleza. Alrededor de varias semanas, muchas en realidad. Syndra siempre insistía en que él la visitara, pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer en la orden y era ella siempre la que terminaba visitandolo y muchas veces se quedaba a dormir. Después de las primeras semanas de que Syndra tomó la costumbre, agradable costumbre de quedarse noches en la orden; ordenó limpiar, preparar y decorar debidamente una habitación cercana a la suya que estuviera siempre preparada para cuando Syndra quisiera quedarse; Recordó la brillante sonrisa, el golpe de esfera y el beso que Syndra le regalo al verla, aunque no era sorpresa –ni tampoco se quejaba – cuando algunas noches Syndra se colaba en su habitación e insistía en que hacía mucho frio, o había demasiados truenos, o se sentía descompuesta, y entonces Zed, resignado se movía a un costado de su cama para que ella se resguardara junto a él. Y fue solo una vez, en la que Zed con una culpa que no quería admitir que lo carcomía por dentro caminó hacia la habitación que había preparado para Syndra, y mientras ella dormía entró sigiloso depositando un beso en la frente contraria y disculpándose con ella en un susurro por una estúpida pelea que ella había iniciado y luego volviéndose a su habitación dejando a Syndra seguir fingiendo estar dormida mientras una sonrisa emanaba de sus labios.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una esfera apareció MUY cerca de él. Si de algo podía estar seguro era de que había solo una cosa que Syndra amaba hacer además de devorarse los infinitos libros de la biblioteca de la orden, y eso era, por supuesto, intentar asesinarlo cada vez que tuviera una oportunidad.

* * *

_Sombras_

_ La oscuridad absoluta estaba asfixiándolo, no podía ver, no podía respirar, sentía que caería rendido a un suelo que no sabía dónde estaba en cualquier momento. Sentía su rostro arder, deseaba matar, correr y destruir. El olor metálico de la sangre, su sangre probablemente, era lo único que podía distinguir. Correr, intentaba correr y no sentía su propio cuerpo. Sentía que se hundía en la nada, que se ahogaba en un océano oscuro, no podía ver, ni respirar, ni moverse, ni hablar, solo podía escuchar una voz oscura, maligna y pesada que le susurraba directamente en su mente cosas horribles que no distinguía pero sabía que lo eran. En medio de la oscuridad distinguió una sombra incluso más oscura que el lugar donde estaba muriendo. No era él, pero era como la suya. Y por primera vez tuvo miedo en su vida, miedo y odio, era lo único que podía sentir. Eso y dolor, el dolor ardiente de sentir que en medio de ese océano se estaba quemando vivo como en un infierno, quizás realmente estaba en el infierno. _

_Sombras_

**Zed**

_Sombras_

**Zed**

_La sombra prohibida gan… _**ZED.**

Despertó con un grito mudo, en medio de una habitación iluminada que lo encegueció y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su rostro ardía como si aun se estuviera quemando en ese océano oscuro. Cuando tomó conciencia de sus acciones se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo temblaba, que estaba cubierto de sudor, de ese sudor frio que te baña cuando tiene miedo y sabes que no hay vuelta atrás. También sintió una mano suave y fina sostener con fuerza las suyas y recordó dónde estaba. Abrió los ojos suavemente y lo primero que vio fue a Syndra, con su rostro bañado en preocupación, con los ojos vidriosos, asustada, mirándolo esperando a que reaccione. Verla así lo relajó de una forma desmedida, la abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas de ella luchaban para no mojar la ya empapada camisa de Zed. Ya no sentía el olor metálico a sangre, sentía el perfume suave de Syndra; ya no sentía que su cuerpo estaba quemándose, sino que tenía un calor en su pecho, una calidez buena. Ya no sentía que estuviera sumido en la oscuridad que intentaba llevárselo, ahora estaba cubierto de luz, porque Syndra era su luz.

La separó un poco de su pecho, no necesitaba que ella también se asfixie, y vio su rostro nuevamente, y lo único que pudo pensar era en quería que ella no se separara jamás de él. Quizás, algún día se lo diría. Algún día le diría que en el fondo la amaba.

Desde hace tiempo tenía esas pesadillas, la oscuridad absoluta que lo asfixiaba, eran recurrentes pero nada que él no pudiera soportar, y aun así esa fue la peor, más real y destructiva que tuvo. La primera vez en su vida que sintió miedo, un miedo real.

Y luego, estaba Syndra, a quién le agradecía su preocupación, pero esto ya era exagerado.

_ – Zed ¿cómo te sientes? – Ya su miedo se había esfumado, su sangre había vuelto a fluir con la misma velocidad de siempre, estaba tranquilo, aun abrazado a la soberana intentando dormir._

_ – Ya estoy mejor – Le dijo acariciándola con suavidad._

_ – Me alegro, realmente me tenías preocupada – Syndra sonrió con ternura… ternura que no era propia de ella – pero, ya que estas bien VETE A CAMBIAR ESA ROPA, TIENES UN OLOR ASQUEROSO, ME APESTARAS LA CAMA. BAÑATE Y QUITATE ESA ROPA O TE LA QUEMARÉ. – A veces la amaba, a veces solo quería huir. _

Y Syndra cumplió su cometido, él se había bañado y si bien no estaba desnudo, miraba con recelo a sus pantalones y camisa que Syndra dejó en un rincón y que no le permitía ponérselos.  
Estando como estaba, con la hechicera recostada en su pecho, abrazada como un koala a él, era una situación terriblemente incomoda. Miraba sin parar a su ropa y luego a la ventana, rogando que se hiciera de día lo más pronto posible para así terminar con esa vergüenza.

Zed le acariciaba tenuemente los brazos mientras ella estaba acurrucada contra él, podría asegurar que casi podía sentirla ronronear, Syndra era violenta, destructiva, controladora, dominante, peligrosa, inocente, y hermosa. Zed podría quedarse horas admirándola.

– Zed… – Syndra se aventuró a cortar el silencio que se había instalado recibiendo un _"hmmmm"_ en respuesta indicándole que siguiera. Syndra titubeo y volvió a esconder su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

– ¿Qué sucede Syndra?

– Nada, quería preguntarte algo pero, no, no es nada importante. – Zed la miro de reojo todavía escondida.

– ¿Es sobre nosotros? – Syndra asintió suavemente. – ¿Crees acaso que hay un momento mejor qué este para preguntar algo así? – Syndra estaba callada, algo poco común en ella, él le beso la cabeza con suavidad, no quería que ella temiera.

Syndra le dedico un beso en la mejilla, y luego otro, y luego otro en la frente. Zed rio suavemente mientras Syndra lo llenaba de besos. En la frente, en los labios, en los parpados, en las mejillas, en los labios de nuevo, en el cuello, en las cicatrices.

– Zed – _Beso _– Yo –_otro beso _– quiero – _besos_ – Zed –_beso _– que lo – _beso_ – hagamos.

Zed se quedó de piedra mientras Syndra volvía a depositar un beso sobre sus labios, no uno casto. Uno apasionado, lento, suave, húmedo y cálido.

Syndra se separó con delicadeza y apoyo su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho contrario. Él no decía una palabra. La naturaleza humana es extraña. De repente el pecho de Zed era cálido y suave. Ahora parecía no tener forma, ser frio y…

DESAGRADECIDO, COBARDE, IMBECIL Y ESTUPIDO APESTOSO.

DESPUES DE LO QUE LE COSTO SINCERARSE DE ESA FORMA Y EL ESTUPIDO DE ZED CAMBIA DE LUGAR CON UNA SOMBRA Y SE VA A QUIEN SABE DONDE. LO MATARIA, LE CORTARIA LOS BRAZOS, LAS PIERNAS, LA CABEZA, LO COCINARIA A FUEGO LENTO Y LO SERVIRIA A TODA LA ORDEN DE LA SOMBRA COMO PLATO PRINCIPAL CON PAPAS FRITAS.

* * *

N/A: … AJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA *Se descompensa* ¿QUERIAN AMOR? BUENO NO. LO LAMENTO PERO NO.

Amor va a haber, pero no piensen que lemmon explicito, soy muy manca para escribirlo, incluso peor que jugando con Azir (leoniwis les puede decir que tan mala soy) además tengo que cambiar el ratin meh.

A todo esto: 1683 palabras, sin notas de autor. Un nuevo record, es el más largo que hice, iba a ser más largo, pero no quería que se acostumbren a leer cosas largar y suban sus expectativas y después decepcionarlos subiendo capítulos con 900 palabras. ¡Así que esperen el capitulo 12, va estar en sus pantallas de pc o celular muy pronto! O eso espero.

La historia continua en el capítulo 12, así que estén atentos y no se olviden de nada. Recuerden que esto también tiene mucho que ver con el capítulo 8 cuando Zed cae desmayado en la Grieta, así que si alguien tiene una idea aproximada de qué estoy tramando, dígamela y se lleva UNA CAJITA… DE CARTON WIIIIII

Pd: ¿se dieron cuenta de que luego de que yo casi mato a Zed lo desactivaron? D: TENDRE MÁS CUIDADO DE AHORA EN MÁS, LO PROMETO. CASI LO MATO REALMENTE D:

Pd2: Este 20 es mi cumpleaños, regálenme un review :3

Pd3: Holi


	12. Chapter 12

SKDLAJFLAJLSF, PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO ;-; PERO TENGO UNA EXCUSA, BUENO, VARIAS EN REALIDAD.

-Empezaron las vacaciones... y me enfermé ;-;

-Me salió la muela del juicio

-Me salió la muela de juicio, el día despues de mi cumpleaños ;-;

-Me sacaron la muela

-Conseguí trabajo :D

-Trabajo de una vez al mes ;-;

-Se me terminaron las vacaciones ;-; y no pude escribir ni una palabra.

SIN EMBARGO, TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS, BUENO, SOLO UNA BUENA. Bueno, no.

Este capitulo tien 1200 palabras, pero parece un drabble :'c No me acogoten, tratare de subir el proximo lo antes posible, lo juro TT_TT

Tengo la idea y el word bien frescas, no me asesinen.

Bueno, nada más que decir, gracias por todo el apoyo y espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Le costó juntar tanta valentía para sincerarse con él, un **no** hubiera bastado y seguirían durmiendo. Ese idiota. Se revolvió nerviosa en su cama, ahora solitaria y fría. Se vengaría de él de alguna forma, la que fuese.

Volvió a girarse observando el rincón a donde había quedado tirada la ropa de Zed. Idiota. Ya había encontrado la forma de aprovecharse, por lo menos, por ahora.

No era ávida con la costura, así que ni siquiera se esforzó, solo tomó la camisa y se la puso. Le diría que quemó su ropa, pero se la guardaría para ella, para los días fríos y oscuros, cuando necesitara de su compañía y él no esté. Sentir su calor o su aroma sería suficiente para ella.

Por lo menos, mañana tendría una ventaja, Zed se vería obligado a asistir con "el filo relámpago". Se durmió con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, ya tendría tiempo para planear una venganza.

* * *

Lo más probable sería que en cuanto lo viera Syndra lo degollara en el acto, por suerte estaba en zona segura por un par de horas.

Miro hacia ambos lados, cantidad, una cantidad asquerosa e incontable de campeones a los cuales no quería siquiera ver. Mucho menos hablar, pero ahí estaban, viniendo hacia él, con la mirada fija diciendo _"Tenemos que hablar, no te vas a escarpar"_. Aunque realmente, no tenía idea de cómo estaba sucediendo esto.

– Maestro de las sombras, venimos en paz, solo en busca de una respuesta a una incógnita que nos tiene realmente, a mí y mi discípulo, muy intrigados. – Zed arqueó una ceja, REALMENTE quería que alguien le explicara qué estaba pasando, o qué había hecho para que dos ninjas de Jonia, se acercar a él con tal cordialidad. Maestro Yi y Wukong; y aunque quisiera ocultarse, sintió la presencia de una capitana y una ninja, es que creían que era imbécil.

– Puedo responder ante ustedes la incógnita que deseen plantearme, pero no en presencia de cobardes mujeres que se ocultan muy lamentablemente detrás de una pared. – Y luego de ese comentario dejó de sentirlas, y con eso asintió dándole pie a sus extraños, muy extraños compañeros.

– Es una duda qué, gracias, solo queríamos compartir con usted. – El maestro Yi, bajo su cantidad excesiva de lentes hablaba con seriedad. Y Zed cada vez estaba más intrigado por lo que pudieran preguntarle. – Esperamos, que por su salud física, y por la nuestra, esto quede entre nosotros tres. – Zed levanto ambas cejas debajo de su máscara, nervioso e intrigado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Maestro Yi se aclaró la garganta acercándose peligrosamente a Zed para susurrarle un secreto, mientras Wukong miraba hacia los lados.

– Es sobre la Soberana Oscura. – Zed afiló los oídos, quizás había sido una muy mala idea aceptar. – ¿Es verdad lo que se dice? ¿Ingame, _son mejores_ que su splashart?*

El cerebro de Zed sufrió un cortocircuito procesando la pregunta de los ninjas. **¿Qué?** Pero todo tuvo sentido luego con el desinteresado y explicito gesto del mono. LE ESTABAN PREGUNTANDO SOBRE LOS SENOS DE SYNDRA. TAN DESCARADAMENTE.

– Son unos pervertidos y unos desgraciados. – No planeaba responder más que eso, a punto de echarlos lejos de él a patadas.

– Juramos no decir nada. O es que acaso… - Yi se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos – aun no has hecho nada, Zed. – Yi intentó sin mucho esfuerzo esconder la sonrisa burlonamente cínica. Tenían tanta suerte de estar en zona segura.

Mastico un "me las pagaran" entre dientes retirándose con la frente lo más alto que pudiera, pero las risas mal disimuladas de Master Yi y su discípulo lo perseguirían todo el día. No solo debía enfrentar a Syndra con lo de anoche, ahora iba a tener a esos dos, y posiblemente a muchos más, riéndose a sus espaldas.

– No sé si lo recuerdas, pero te olvidaste un par de cosas anoche. – Su cuerpo se tensó y se giró lentamente, y ahí estaba Syndra– Por cierto, la ropa olía terriblemente mal así que la tuve que quemar. – Zed bajó la cabeza, definitivamente no se esperaba eso, quizás una rabieta era algo que él consideraba más probable. – Si quieres recuperar las cosas que no quemé, te espero en mi fortaleza cuando salgas. – Se dio media vuelta dejando a Zed con las palabras en la boca, pero él la tomo del brazo acercándola hasta él.

– Entiendo que estés furiosa Syndra. Iré sin dudas, en busca de disculparme debidamente, pero por ahora, en este lugar, necesito que olvidemos lo de anoche y actuemos como si nada hubiera pasado. – Le susurró con suavidad en el oído y ella lo miro enfadada, y lamentablemente entendió a lo que se refería. El grupo de Jonia los miraba fijamente, ¿es que acaso no pestañeaban? Se sentía incomoda.

Había visto a Irelia y una ninja verde antes mirarla con odio, y luego, debió esperar a que dos Jonianos más se retiraran para poder hablar con Zed, no le gustaba la idea, pero no había de otra. Y ahora todos susurraban entre ellos sin perderles de vista. Syndra abrazó a Zed para hablarle al oído.

– No creas que te vas a salvar de esta solo porque esos idiotas nos estén mirando.

– Yo sé que no me perdonarías tan fácil.

– ¿Qué crees que están pensando? – Syndra cambió la conversación.

– Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. Tal parece que a pesar de que Noxus si cayó en la trampa ellos aun no terminan de creérselo.

Syndra bajó la mirada, Zed muchas veces no era claro con lo que decía. Besos, caricias, cariño. El significaba mucho para ella, y sentía que ella significaba, por lo menos algo para él; pero jamás fueron claros. Pensó que el día anterior, si él aceptaba, podía preguntarle y esfumar sus dudas. Sea que el dijera que fueran una pareja real, o no. Sintió oprimirse su pecho, pero las apariencias engañan y en ese momento necesitaban engañar a Jonia.

– Zed, tengo una idea. Sígueme. – Lo tomó de la mano guiándolo hasta un rincón apartado y menos iluminado, pero desde el cual Jonia podía observarlos en detalle.

– ¿Cuál es tu id… – Syndra era decidida, histérica, astuta, bella y muchas cosas más, pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era su actitud dominante, como cuando lo empujaba contra la pared sin magia ni previo aviso, solo en un beso cálido bajándole su máscara de tela, guiándolo o mejor dicho obligándolo a sostenerla por la cintura y acariciarla suavemente. Y Zed solo sabia responder dejándose ganar en una lucha que no le importaba perder, una de dominio, en la que chocaban ambos pares de labios con fuerza.

– Te detesto. – Le sonrió la hechicera al soltar sus labios en busca de algo de aire.

– Yo también te quiero Syndra. Y no te preocupes ya tendrás tiempo para descuartizarme con tus esferas más tarde. – La tomo del cuello guiándola a un nuevo y eterno beso.

Agitada, perpleja y sonrojada, no pudo más que quedarse mirándolo como la tonta enamorada que era cuando le dijo esas palabras. Se tardó en reaccionar, pero ahí estaba ella de nuevo, ganando otra húmeda batalla contra los labios de Zed.

* * *

*Sale de un rincón con una banderita blanca* ¿Reviews? *Esquiva los tomates y los gritos de las fangirls de Zed y se vuelve a esconder*


	13. Apartado

No tengo excusas, bueno, en realidad sí, y muy buenas y convincentes, las estuve practicando frente al espejo (?)

No, no tengo excusa para ausentarme tanto, pasaron muchas cosas, que arreglé, y luego sucedió una reacción en cadena de muchas más que me dejó incapacitada un tiempo, pero no los voy a aburrir con cosas de mi vida privada. Los hamo, perdonenme, ya volví.

Pero no pienso prometer un capitulo por día, ya escribí uno y medio, tengo toda la idea y chanchanchan, no me odien, no van a quedar más d capitulos, por un lado es bueno, porque al menos así saben que dentro de un par de capitulos la tortura de esperar a que yo actualice terminará (?)

Les dejo a continuación el capitulo que lleva casi 5 meses escrito esperando ser subido. Sorry.

No la hago más larga, en conclusión, es hora de esperar nuevamente, no lloren por mi, pero tampoco me golpeen. (?)


	14. Chapter 13

(No se olviden de leer el "apartado" que hice, o mejor simplemente no manden un sicario a por mi)

* * *

Disculparse con ella por algo que él sabía que había hecho realmente muy mal no era difícil en lo absoluto. Verla ahí sentada, sobre las purpuras arenas movedizas a las cuales ella llamaba cama, con su mirada gélida sobre él, esperando una disculpa convincente AHORA. Eso, era difícil.

Aun sentada tenía un porte digno de la realeza. Y él ahí, parado y titubeando como un estúpido. A veces no estaba tan errada al insultarlo así.

Y Syndra estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, esperando impaciente. ¿Sería mejor solo ir a lo básico antes de que ella lo destruya con esferas?

– Em, yo, Syndra. Lo lamento. – Zed se rascó la nuca y Syndra cruzo y descruzó sus piernas nuevamente. Su cara le decía que no había funcionado.

¿Era tan difícil para él simplemente decir "no"? ¿O decir "lamento que cuando te sinceraras conmigo yo haya huido como un cobarde imbécil"?

Syndra se levantó agitada de repente, al sentir un costiquelleo en sus piernas. Tendría que darle crédito, jamás había recibido una disculpa tan convincente.

Y ahí estaba él, arrodillado al borde de su cama después de darle un cálido beso en la pierna. La hechicera con el rostro rojo se lanzó a él.

– Lo lamento Syndra. – Su rostro no le ayudaba a ese tono falso de culpa, tenía decorada la cara con una sonrisa de "Yo gané" amplia y sarcástica.

– Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?

– ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy perdonado?

* * *

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, en las púrpuras arenas movedizas. Zed a punto de caer en las arenas de Morfeo, y Syndra en su pecho, con la culpa de la duda haciendo estragos en su cabeza.

Syndra lo llamó con la voz suave y el "mmm" contrario fue el pie para que ella continue.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Claro que sí Syndra. – Zed a cada palabra estaba más somnoliento.

– Prométeme no escapar esta vez. – Un "lo prometo" casi inaudible salió de los labios del ninja y ella lo miró desconfiada.

– Zed, con sinceridad, ¿qué somos? – Él levantó una ceja con los ojos cerrados.

– Tu, eres una hechicera, y yo, un ninja. – Syndra lo golpeo suavemente en la mejilla con el dedo. Agradecía que esta vez no fueran esferas.

– No idiota. Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué crees que soy, un yordle?

– Entonces sé más específica.

Syndra se separó de su pecho observando el techo, temía la respuesta pero su mente la exigía, la necesitaba con ansias.

– ¿Cuál es nuestra relación? – Zed enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta y se levantó quedando sentado mirándola de costado.

– Syndra, si tu lo que estás esperando son flores y palabras bonitas bajo las estrellas, tienes que saber que eso jamás pasará. Eres mía y eso es todo. Ahora duérmete, estoy cansado. – Zed se hubiera esperado todo, una pelea, golpes, gritos, esferas. Todo menos el abrazo que le dio Syndra y la sonrisa brillante de su rostro. Jamás entendería a las mujeres, mucho menos a ella, pero si no había peleas significaba que podía dormir, así que solo correspondió el abrazo acariciándole la cabeza, ya se preocuparía por la mañana qué era lo que le pasaba a la hechicera.

Zed cerró los ojos acostándose nuevamente. Dormir, solo quería dormir.

– Zed, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta? – Dormir, quería dormir. D-o-r-m-i-r.

– Dime Syndra. – Cerró los ojos.

– ¿Ya lo has hecho alguna vez? – Abrió los ojos con fuerza ¿Qué es lo que estaba insinuando? La miró con el seño fruncido.

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – Syndra sonrió con malicia, había tocado justo en el orgullo.

– Nada en particular, solo me lo estaba preguntando. Pensé que ayer habías salido despavorido por temor a decirme que eras virg… –

– No lo soy. – Tapó la conversación dejando a Syndra con las palabras en la boca. Pero eso no la detenía, si tenía que decir algo lo diría.

– Entonces no tendrás problema en decirme con quién, ¿No? – Syndra quería molestarlo, hacer que le diga la verdad o al menos hacerlo enojar, que le contara algo sobre su vida anterior, que le dijera quién era la chica que sufriría a manos de sus esferas, algo, lo que sea; y sin embargo el rostro de Zed se oscureció, no de tristeza ni melancolía, solo con seriedad.

– No tienes de que preocuparte Syndra. – Como siempre, él la había leído como un libro abierto. – Ella jamás importó en realidad, mucho menos ahora. No fue jamás algo romántico, ni siquiera podría decirse que carnal, así que deja de preocuparte por eso y descansa. – Zed le sonrió, pero ella podía sentir el peso de su expresión anterior aun en su rostro. Lo averiguaría sea como fuese.

* * *

Si había algo bueno en ser ninja en esos momentos era su sana costumbre de despertarse con los primeros rayos de sol. Hacía dos horas ya que estaba despierto y sin moverse, sin querer tampoco volver a dormirse ni levantarse. Las cambiantes luces cálidas y frías de las mañanas coloreaban el rostro de la dormida hechicería. Su cabello brillaba aun más de ser posible, tiñéndose de azul, naranja, rojo, violeta y rosa. Podía estar horas admirándola, ya lo había dicho, y de hecho, ya llevaba horas mirándola dormir; como si fuera una ninfa, su propia musa. Llegaba a sus sentidos el olor a lavanda de su cabello, quería enterrar su mano en él mientras la besaba, y por otro lado solo quería quedarse en esa posición por días, solo observándola.

* * *

– Debes de estar muy desesperada para venir a pedir mi ayuda, Irelia. – Lazó sus kamas hacia un blanco cerca de la capitana. – Di rápido qué es lo que quieres.

– Busco escarmentar a alguien. Hablando con cierta gente, he descubierto que tienes todo lo que necesito, en tu pasado. – Akali sonrió.

– ¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente, capitana?

– La bruja está muy feliz últimamente con su nuevo premio, ¿qué tal si le pinchamos su nube un rato?

Akalí la miró con sorna.

– Y ¿dónde es exactamente la parte en la que yo entro?

– ¿Dónde crees?

Akali rió dándole la mano a la capitana.

– Solo dime una cosa. ¿Quién te lo contó?

Irelia se encogió de hombros.

– Preguntale a Yi, tal parece sabe bastantes cosas. – Se acercó más a la ninja – Entonces ¿Trato?

Akali la miró y selló la alianza dándole la mano.

–Es un trato.

* * *

Ahora sí, perdón por la gran espera por esta caca.

Si alguien capta la referencia del final le regalo un MP diciendole el final de la historia(?)


End file.
